The Summer Six
by Ohphineas
Summary: Summer is aproaching in Waffle Town, and Akari is at a loss for what to do. To get a summer plan, she teams up with some of the other residents to have her best summer ever! Will she find amusement, frienship, or even love? Read on to find out!
1. Akari is BORED!

The Summer Six: A Harvest Moon Fanfic

Hey there! This is my first HM fanfic, even though I have wanted to do one for a looongg time. The story mainly features six Harvest Moon: ToT characters, but of course, I'll be having plenty of others pop in.

Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. (Even though I totally wish I did!)**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day in Waffle Town, and the breeze was blowing gently through the trees. Today would have been considered a perfect day for farming, but the town's favorite farmer girl was concerned with something much different than planting crops or chopping wood.

"I'm _bored_!" Akari cried, whining to Gill. She was carrying papers around Town Hall, helping the mayor's son in exchange for some extra cash.

The blond haired boy rolled his eyes. "Well, you have work to do, and until you finish it, there's nothing you can do about it." He flipped to the next page in the book he was reading before taking his eyes off of the farmer girl.

Sighing, she placed the papers in the appropriate cabinet before running up to Gill with a sad puppy dog look on her face. "I put all of the papers away!" She whined. "Can we please think of something that we can do?" She inched her face closer to his, wearing her best pleading look.

Gill turned his head away from her before caving in. "Fine. Let's go." With that, he got up off of the chair, and headed out of town hall with Akari following behind him like an obedient little puppy. "So, do you have any ideas for how you wanted to waste my time, or were you expecting me to do you the honor of coming up with an activity?"

Akari was about to speak, but before any words came from her mouth, she had sprinted off into the middle of the square, where a boy with peachish-orange colored hair was standing. "CHASE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, enveloping him in a huge bear hug. She had forgotten that before work, Chase always came up to the town square for whatever reason.

The cook laughed a bit. "Haha, it's nice to see you, too, Akari. You seem to be full of energy as always." With those words, he carefully moved Akari's arms off of him and began walking towards the lone bench in the western part of the square. "So, what are you doing off work so early? I thought that you were working part-time at Town Hall now."

Akari beamed. "I got really bored, so I begged Gill to do something with me, and he said yes!" She pointed to the blond haired boy, who was standing near Town Hall with an angry expression on his face. "COME HERE, GILL!" She called out, causing him to walk towards her, looking as if he was being tortured.

"I see that you have Chase to entertain you now, so it is evident that you don't need me," he said, looking as if he desperately wanted to get out of whatever Akari was planning.

"Nonsense!" She said, a stupid smile glued to her face. "It's like they say- the more the merrier, right?"

Gill muttered something under his breath before taking a seat on the bench. "So, what _are _you intending to do?" He said, looking at the farmer girl.

"Well...." She started, before drifting off into her own thoughts, racking her ideas for what she could do with Chase and Gill. All of a sudden, her face lit up. "I know! Summer is coming up, and there's never anything to do in Waffle Town in summer. So, why don't we do something fun every single day of summer?" A look of pride crossed her face as she looked back and forth between the two boys, daring them to say something bad about her plan.

"Actually, that doesn't sound half bad," Chase muttered, looking as if he was thinking her plan over. "But wouldn't things get old with just the three of us?"

Almost as if on cue, Maya ran into the square, clutching a small bag. "Chaseeee~," she called out in almost a sing-song way. "I baked some cookies, and I really want you to try them."

As Chase slowly backed away from the orange haired girl, Akari made her way over to her. "Maya! Want to be part of our summer plans? We're going to do something every single day!"

A big smile appeared across Maya's face. "Sure! What things are you going to do on those days?"

Akari hadn't thought about that. "Umm...I don't know yet. Maybe we should all head to the Soufflé Inn and think about it. I can always think better on a full stomach!" She was starting to get hungry, as Gill never allowed any lunch breaks when she worked at Town Hall. She looked over at Gill and Chase, the latter of which was still trying to avoid eating one of the dreadful cookies. "HEY GUYS, WE'RE HEADING TO THE INN TO THINK OF SUMMER PLANS. COME ON!" With that, she linked arms with Maya, and skipped off towards the inn.

The foursome from the square were all sitting around the table, enjoying a meal that Chase had cooked up while talking about some ideas for the summer which had included doing taxes (Gill's idea, everyone else practically threw their bread at him when they heard it), having a dance party (Akari's, no one else wanted a dance party that lasted all summer, and having Maya cook a meal for everyone (obviously no one agreed to this one).

Just before Akari was about to suggest having a wedding for her cat and dog, a blue haired boy wearing a fire print bandana walked in, arguing with a blond girl with her hair pulled back in a pony tail. "It's Luke and Kathy!" The farm girl called out, waving them over. "Maybe they can help us!" She beamed at them, and the two stopped arguing and each took a seat at the table.

"What were you guys arguing about, anyway?" Chase asked twirling one of his stray pieces of hair with his finger.

"Luke took my horse without asking me," Kathy muttered, shooting a glare at the blue haired boy. "He said that he wanted to have a 'horse adventure,' whatever that means." She did air quotes as she spoke the words "horse adventure."

Gill rolled his eyes at that comment. "Well, Akari here is looking for some summer plans, and for whatever reason, she must believe that you two are helpful in some way."

"We haven't been able to agree on anything!" Maya whined. "We all want to do some different things."

Just then, it hit Akari like a baseball flying at ninety miles per hour. "Let's all come up with some ideas, put them in a hat, and pull one out each day! Whatever we pull out is the thing we have to do that day!" She paused for a moment before continuing. "Well, there are twenty-eight days of summer, right? So, we each should come up with five ideas, and two of them just won't end up getting picked."

Everyone but Gill nodded in agreement. After Akari had passed them napkins to write their ideas on, everyone jotted down five things that they wanted to do. Once everyone had finished, Akari took the thirty napkins and put them in her rucksack.

"I want to draw the first one!" Maya shouted energetically, and reached into the sack before pulling out a napkin. "'Impressions of the people of Waffle Town,'" she read.

"Well, let's all meet in the town square tomorrow!" Akari said before getting up and running towards her farm. She couldn't wait for summer to start.

* * *

**There's the intro chapter! Chapter one is coming soon (I hope) and there will be lots of fun things in it, and hopefully I'll get some of the other Waffle Town residents involved. All of the chapters will be told from the point of view of the person whose chosen activity is being done in that chapter, so next up is Gill! Why did he choose to do impressions? Stay tuned to find out~**


	2. First Impressions

**The Summer Six: A Harvest Moon Fanfic**

**First Impressions**

Hehe, I finally got around to making the next chapter, which will be narrated from Gill's point of view. I had an absolute blast writing Akari's character so far, but I enjoy writing Gill's character as well. Hopefully in the next chapter or so, the rest of the characters will get their time to shine, and I will have as much fun writing from their points of views as I did writing Gill and Akari.

If you want to take the time to review, please do so, but even just having you take a glance at my story means a lot to me! So, thank you to everyone who has even took the time to read everything I've written so far!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (I wish I did~)**

**

* * *

**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Gill woke up to the sound of an alarm practically blaring in his ear. Shaking a stray piece of blond hair out of his face, he got up from his bed before getting himself ready to start the day. As he was putting on his sweater vest, he realized with a bit of irritation that today marked the first day of summer, which meant that Akari's summer plan would kick off today as well. A groan almost escaped his lips as he walked down the stairs to grab his breakfast.

His father was already in the kitchen, once again attempting to cook, but instead burning whatever it was that he had put in the frying pan. From behind the clouds of smoke that were forming in the room, he turned to smile and wave at Gill. "Hello, son!" He said. His early morning cheer was almost sickening to Gill. "I feel fabulously clear on days like this! It is the first day of summer, and the sun is shining bright." He then turned back to his cooking catastrophe, adding salt to the concoction.

Steering clear of the mayor, the blond haired boy made his way to the refrigerator to get some tomato juice. He poured it in a cup before heading back to the table. As he sipped, he thought about his upcoming plans with Akari and those other Waffle Town residents who somehow got involved.

He had to be at least a little relieved that the first thing that had been picked was one of _his _ideas. He hadn't actually had a burning desire to do impressions of people, but he had a feeling that if he had wrote down anything that he actually wanted to do in the summer, Akari would say he was boring and pick something else to do. It wasn't like he cared what the farmer girl thought, but he was afraid of what she might do instead of his ideas if they weren't fun enough for her.

Once he finished his juice, he placed his glass in the sink and headed towards the Town Square, preparing himself for Akari and her antics. She was an unpredictable girl always bursting with energy, and if Chase had brought a sugary treat, she might be even more wound up than usual. Plus, with Luke there, he had a feeling that even something as innocent as impressions might become something insane.

When he got there, Chase was already sitting on the bench, glancing at the flowers that were planted around the square's perimeter. Gill quickly claimed a spot on the bench, not wanting to sit on the ground and risk getting his pants dirty. This action caused the cook to look up at him.

"Oh, you're here," Chase said, almost as if he didn't expect the mayor's son to show up. "I wonder when Akari will get here."

Almost on cue, the farm girl came sprinting into the square at full speed. "Hi, Gill and Chase!" She said, smiling. "You got here before me. That means that you must be excited for today!" She threw her hands up in the air. "I can't wait to begin."

Gill narrowed his eyes. "Well, we can't begin yet. We need to wait for Kathy, Maya, and Luke." He was glad that the three had not shown up yet, as he knew the later they were, the later they would begin their activity.

"Well, they're here now!" Akari cried, pointing to the blue haired boy being followed by Maya and Kathy. She waved her arms, probably trying to beckon them over.

When the three finally reached the bench, they all plopped down on the ground near Akari. Luke had a stupid grin on his face, and the two girls looked tired. The way that everyone had sat formed a small circle.

"So, now that we're all here, I think it's time for the fun to begin," Akari announced, making eye contact with everyone in the circle. "It has been decided that we shall be doing impressions today, but first, I believe that some food is in order." She pulled a small bag out of her rucksack, and once she placed it down, it became evident that it contained some cookies that she made. "Chase shouldn't be the only one in this group making snacks for us." She beamed proudly.

Tentatively, Gill picked up a cookie, and realized that it was as hard as a rock. _Does Akari really expect me to eat this? _He wondered. He was about to say something about the cookies to her, but he held back. _I don't want to tell her that the cookies are terrible or anything. She probably worked really hard on them. _With that thought, he placed the cookie in his mouth, and tried to bite it, but failed. Unable to think of anything better, he started sucking on the cookie like a lollipop.

"Look at Gill!" Akari squealed. "He made my cookies into cookie-pops! Great idea!" She took her cookie and sucked on it as well.

Pretty soon, the whole group was sucking on their cookies or licking them, making for what would be considered a strange scene for anyone who might pass by. Knowing that he looked idiotic, as soon as Akari wasn't looking, Gill took the cookie from his mouth and threw it in the bushes. "Are we here to do impressions or not?" He asked, wanting something to stop the others from sucking on their cookies.

"Oh, yeah!" Akari said, taking her cookie out of her mouth and placing it beside her. She grabbed some pieces of paper from her rucksack, and placed them in the middle of the circle. "Each person needs to choose a piece of paper, and whoever's name is on the paper is who you are doing an impression of. Luke, you go first."

The blue-haired boy reached his hand into the pile, and pulled out a paper before reading it. "I got Calvin," he said, before his expression went completely blank. A second later, he knitted his brow as if in great frustration, and stood up, placing his left hand on his waist and sticking his right fist in the air. "I AM CALVIN, EXPLORER OF THE WORLD!" He shouted, before taking a step. "I AM HERE TO TAKE ALL OF YOUR TREASURES AND YOUR GREEN HAIRED WOMEN!" Once he was done speaking, he slumped back down to the ground, as if tired out from his imitation.

Almost everyone in the group began laughing, with the exception of Gill. All he could do was look at Luke with a quizzical expression on his face, not quite sure what the blue haired boy just did. Whatever his impression had been, it had sounded _nothing _like Calvin, and just seemed to be some completely and utterly random characterization of the explorer that Luke had just come up with off of the top of his head. He frowned a bit, displeased at the amount of stupidity that was already present so early into the day.

Akari stopped laughing for a second, and looked over her shoulder to make eye contact with Gill. "What's wrong, Gilly Grumpypants?" She asked, cocking her head to the side in a curious manner.

Gill crossed his arms across his chest as a faint blush ran quickly across his cheeks, not wanting to answer to that ridiculous nickname or look at Akari (whose expression, though he did not want to admit it, was quite cute). After a few moments, though, he decided to give in. "That was completely ridiculous," he muttered. "Completely and utterly ridiculous."

Akari pouted a bit, probably because she had found Luke's impression to be quite entertaining. "Aw, come on, Gilly. Luke was so funny!" In almost an instant, though, her pout was replaced by a mischievous smile, probably the product of some diabolical idea that had popped onto her head, which made Gill a bit nervous. "Well, since you didn't like Luke's impression, we should see if you can do any better.

Gill's eyes widened as he heard what Akari said. Him, do an impression? He couldn't even fathom what that would be like. He tried to shake his head in protest, but Akari just kept telling him that he shouldn't talk badly about Luke's impression if he wasn't going to try the activity himself. However, he knew that there was no arguing with the farm girl. She was going to wear him down sooner or later, and it would be better to just back down gracefully than to have her grate on his nerves until he gave in. "Fine," he muttered, scowling, as he took a piece of paper from the pile. _Mayor Hamilton_, it said.

"Who did you get? Who did you get?" Akari asked, almost bouncing with excitement.

"Mayor Hamilton," Gill said, not quite sure what to do for an impression. He was about to throw the piece of paper back into the pile when an idea hit him. Standing up, he brushed off his pants and faced the group, sporting a smile like the one his father always wore around town. "I feel _fabulously_ clear on days like _this_!" He said in the brightest, cheeriest tone possible, reciting what his father had said during breakfast that morning, while putting emphasis on every other word to make it a bit more comical. "It is the_ first_ day of _summer_, and the _sun_ is shining _bright_." Once he had finished, the mock cheerfulness was once again replaced by his usual cross expression, and he sat back down on the bench, shooting a look at Akari. "There," he muttered in a displeased tone, "are you _happy_ now?"

"Quite," Akari chirped, beaming up at him. She then looked out towards the rest of the group and clapped her hands, probably trying to get their attention. "I believe that we have had enough for today, but it is time to choose tomorrow's activity." Taking out another slip of paper, she read off what had been written. "Horseback riding." She gave Kathy a look before saying, "I bet I know who chose this one."

* * *

Sorry for the long delay with this chapter! Hopefully the next one will be out a lot faster! Kathy's POV is next~!


	3. Horseplay

**The Summer Six: A Harvest Moon Fanfic**

**Horseplay**

Yay, it's time for Chapter 3~First, though, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far (or those who have even looked at it!), and also I want to take the time to respond to a few of the comments/reviews~

A Midsummer Night's Dream: Haha, yup, you guessed right at the POV for last chapter! xD

EvilGiggles13: Thank you so much! Gill's probably my favorite character in Harvest Moon: ToT/AP, so I had to include him!

Miss HarvestMoon: Thank you so much! Haha, yeah, Chase horseback riding will be a bit odd! I will take your suggestion into account! ;D

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (I wish I did~)**

_Today is the day we get to go horseback riding!_ Kathy thought eagerly as she practically sprinted to the town square. She was so excited that her idea had been chosen that she had gotten up earlier than she usually did (even though she woke up at nearly the crack of dawn every morning anyway to rush down to the ranch and see the horses), and couldn't wait to be able to go riding with everyone else. No one else in the town seemed to share her passion for the activity, and the participation in the horse races last festival had been lacking. Maybe, if one of the other people in the group could be trained properly, she could have a new rival to inspire her to keep getting better at riding.

She wasn't too surprised that no one else was in the square when she arrived; she doubted that many of the others were morning people (with the exception of Akari; she could only imagine the farm girl waking up as early as she could so she could go skipping around her farm). However, only moments later, she noticed Chase walking into the square, carrying something in a pan. She wondered what the cook was doing there so early. He had always seemed to her like someone who would sleep in as late as possible, especially since he worked at the bar as late as she did and probably didn't get home until it was very late at night.

"Hey, Kathy," he called out to her as he got closer, and soon he was right there near her, taking his usual spot on the bench. "I brought some pie for everyone." He took a second to look around before a puzzled look crossed his face. "Where is everyone else?"

"It's pretty early," Kathy said, shrugging. "Most of the people are probably still in bed, although I thought that Akari would be up by now."

"Me too," Chase said, frowning a bit as he set the pie down beside him. He looked unusually disappointed at the fact that no one else was there, or, as Kathy began to think about it more, disappointed at the fact that **Akari **was not there.

She began to wonder if the cook had any interest in the farm girl. Akari seemed to visit the bar every night and talk to Chase, but she also came to talk to Hayden and buy him a blueberry cocktail. Actually, from what she had seen, Akari didn't seem to be interested in Chase at all, but rather, Kathy's _dad_. She scrunched her nose in disgust at the thought.

Pushing aside those memories, she looked at the pie that the cook had made. It appeared to be orange, which was quite predictable for him. Was there anything that he ate that _didn't _contain oranges? He was almost as bad as Gill with those tomatoes! "What did you make, Chase?" She asked, wanting to strike up conversation even though she was pretty sure of the pie's contents.

"Orange," he said, looking up at her.

She was not surprised at all.

An hour and a long, awkward, paused-filled conversation with Chase later, the others had arrived. Akari apologized for having worked too long (she had started to play tag with her chickens and had lost track of the time), while the others looked like they had just rolled out of bed. Luke was actually still wearing his pajama pants (whether he was aware of this fact or not, Kathy wasn't quite sure). They all took their usual spots in the circle, looking up at Akari for direction.

"Today, we will be horseback riding!" Akari said, practically shouting to the group. "Luckily for us, we have a resident horseback riding expert and five time festival champion with us!" She beamed and pointed at Kathy, as if she was proud that she had been the one to announce that fact.

Kathy smiled, happy that Akari had recognized her in front of the others, and also excited that it was almost time to go riding. Also, Akari looked like she would be decent at riding, and maybe, if she was able to teach her well enough, they could go riding together again sometime.

Chase stood up, and looked at the entire group. "I have some pie for all of you guys before we start the activity, so if you could just take a piece and pass it around, that would be great," he said, handing the pan to Gill next to him. After he had finished speaking, Kathy noticed him looking at Akari, as if to see her reaction at the fact that he had made food for the group. The farmer girl was smiling, but she wasn't sure if that meant anything, as Akari was _always _smiling.

Once everyone had a piece (or, everyone except Gill; he had refused to eat it because it contained no tomatoes), Akari began to talk about what would happen next. "We're going to go up to Brownie Ranch, and we're going to ride the trails there!" She made it sound _way _too easy, as if all you had to do was just get on a horse, and you would magically know how to ride it.

"We have to learn the basics first," Kathy interjected, not wanting anyone to foolishly assume that they were more skilled at riding than they actually were, and end up getting injured. "I can teach you a few things before you get on the horse."

"That's boring!" Of course, it was Luke speaking. He was probably the member of the group with the shortest attention span. "I just want to get on that horse and ride like a cowboy!" He started to twirl his hand as if he was holding an invisible lasso, and started muttering 'giddy up!' as if he thought that just because he was going to be riding a horse soon, he was already a cowboy straight out of a Western movie.

"You _can't_ do that," Kathy muttered, realizing that Luke could end up being trouble when they went to go ride. She would have to keep her eye on him.

When they got to the ranch, Kathy realized that her excitement over riding had faded, now that she had Luke to worry about. She would have to be watching his every move, just to make sure that he didn't do something stupid, like trying to jump on a horse and try to ride off into the woods. She let out a small sigh, realizing that this day was going to be taxing, rather than fun.

"So, now that we're here," Akari announced to the group, standing in front of them, "it is time to pick a horse! Go into the stall of whatever horse you want to claim them!" She immediately ran into the stall of a white horse, placing her hand on it as if to show everyone else that it was her horse and not theirs.

Luke ran to a stall almost as fast as Akari, while the rest of the group moved more slowly. Maya tentatively chose to enter the stall of a light brown horse, while Chase and Gill hung around near the stalls of a few of the other horses. To Kathy's disappointment, Maya had already chosen her favorite horse, so she made her way over to a tan colored horse that she had not seen before.

"Now, it is time to mount your horses!" Akari called out, placing her hands on the horse's back before somehow managing to pull herself up on to it. Kathy frowned, knowing that Akari had _completely _forgotten that she needed a saddle to ride.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" She muttered, a little hint of irritation slipping into her voice. Really, the farmer girl could be so foolish at times!

"Oh, I know!" Luke said, grinning and raising his hand. He had already managed to mount his horse as Akari had, and was sitting on it with two legs over one side of the horse. "She forgot to say 'giddy up!'"

Kathy was usually pretty tolerant of the blue haired carpenter, but honestly, at that moment, she could smack him.

Chase frowned as he looked at the blue haired boy, now standing inside of the stall of a black horse. "I don't think that's right," he said, tentatively looking at the horse as if he was unsure if he should try getting on or not. "That seems a little silly, Luke, if you ask me." Probably ignoring that the blue haired man had began to pout, he glanced over at Akari before putting his hands on the horse in the same way she had. He then pushed himself up a bit, but his arms soon began to tremble. Most likely because he was unable to support his own weight, he soon tumbled down, landing face first in the mud in his stall.

Luke, Akari, and Maya began to laugh hysterically at the cook's misfortune, while Gill seemed to be holding back a giggle. Kathy tried to conceal the smile that had began tugging at her lips; it _had _been quite funny to see Chase fall into the mud. The situation only became more amusing as he got up, revealing that his face was completely caked with mud, and that his whole front side was covered as well.

"Looks like Chase fell into a toilet!" Luke said in between chuckles before nearly over in laughter; he obviously found his potty humor to be very amusing.

Chase, however, didn't seem to share the same sentiments. After he had wiped the mud off of his face, he revealed a rather angry expression. "_What's so funny?" _He nearly shouted, gritting his teeth after he had finished speaking. "I don't think that was funny at all!" He opened the stall and stormed out, making his way over to Akari. His features softened a bit as he spoke to her, but Kathy could still see some hints of irritation in his expression over what had happened. "I think I'm going to go home early," he muttered, not making eye contact with her.

Akari was obviously upset by this, as a frown soon appeared on her face, looking as foreign there as a penguin in the desert. Honestly, Kathy didn't think that she had ever seen the farm girl frown. "I'm sorry, Chase," she said, looking at him with concern evident in her eyes. "I'll tell you what. Why don't we all just go home early, and tomorrow, we'll do something that you want to do, to make it up to you?" She smiled at him, probably hoping that she could cheer him up.

Chase looked at her, perhaps a bit surprised at her offer. "All right," he conceded, probably content with the fact that Akari seemed genuinely sorry that she had laughed at him. "Tomorrow, let's meet at my house, and we can all try cooking." He then gave Akari a small smile, as if letting her know that he was all right.

At that moment, Kathy felt her suspicion growing. That cook _definitely _seemed to have a thing for Akari, and she decided to make it her mission to prove it.

Well, there's Chapter 2! I hope you guys liked it! Next up will be Chase's POV! : D


End file.
